


Liam 9

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [26]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: The 12 days of Christmas 2012.  The God child universe.





	Liam 9

**Author's Note:**

> The 12 days of Christmas 2012. The God child universe.

Hey, Uncle Heero?

Yes, Liam?

Do I have this stupid tie straight yet?

I told you to use a clip on…

For my wedding? Julia would have killed me dead.

But your tie would have been straight for the funeral.

Sometimes I think Uncle Duo is adversely affecting your sense of humor.

Funny… your father says that same thing.

Uncle Heero… you’re not… you know… hurt or anything that I asked Mei to be my best man, are you?

What? Of course not. It’s just… a little weird…

Why? Because she’s a girl? But she’s still my best friend.

She is now that you’re all grown up. But when you were kids, I swear there were days I wouldn’t have put money on your survival.

What? What’s that supposed to mean?

You two took sibling rivalry to whole new, epic proportions.

But we’ve always loved each other.

…

What’s that look?

Well, always is kind of uh… subjective…

Hey, about-to-be-married-guy! You’re wanted in the front hall for pictures with your folks.

Oh, thanks Uncle Duo. I’ll be right back…

…

So, Duo… nobody ever told Liam about Mei and the ‘Baby for Sale’ sign debacle did they?

Knowing Sally… probably not.

Or the time when he was four when Mei traded him to the neighbor kid for a turtle?

Doubt it. Wufei never even told Sally about that one…

It’s just so very mind-bending, after all those years of wanting to beat their heads together, to find ourselves here…

You want to bend that mind a little bit more? Step over here a minute…

What?

They’re taking Liam and Mei’s picture down the hall and you can see them from here.

My God… when did they get to be all grown up and… and…

Damned if I know.

I just can’t believe he’s getting married today. It seems like just last week he was asking me to push him on the swings…

You’re starting to sound like Wufei, ‘Dad’! Now you… oh hey… Heero, are you ok?

Just something in my eye, Maxwell. Now shut up about it.


End file.
